Far Longer Than Forever
by Little Missus
Summary: In a moment of vulnerability, Emma thinks about Killian while he does the same for her. One things for sure, they'll love each other, far longer than forever. Song-fic to "Far Longer than Forever" from the Swan Princess.


**I know I should be working on Mamma Mia! Don't worry, I will not give up on that story. I just had to do this after browsing Captain Swan vids on Youtube. Ok, so the song is from the movie, The Swan Princess and I hope you guys like it. This is set post 5x03.**

* * *

Contrary to what her family and friends saw, Emma wasn't always the Dark One ever since she made the choice to be the darkness' tether.

When she was alone, the darkness would withdraw its hold for a while, she would be herself: Emma Swan, the Savior, the princess, the lost girl, the mother, and the product of True Love.

So, on this night, Emma was currently thinking about Killian. Her determined, loving pirate captain who she loved so much. But she recalled the words he had said to her in the cabin: _I loved you._

The Dark One believed it but Emma Swan didn't. Even behind the Dark One she was still Emma. It hurt her to try and lure him into loving something both of them knew very well she wasn't. It hurt to see the heartbreak in his eyes as he saw what she had become. But it was the curse of the Dark One.

She sighed as she looked at the cold, empty space beside her on the bed. If only Killian were with her. Maybe by this time, they could've moved in together or possibly, been engaged, living out the white picket fence life they wished for in Camelot.

She had the house, but not the home. That hurt her as well. She stood up and made her way to the window. It offered her a lovely view of the town, all the way to the harbor where she tried to make out the mast of the _Jolly Roger._

She sighed. _"If I could break this curse,_

 _I'd run to you today_

 _And somehow I know that you will fight for me_

 _Killian, you and I were meant to be..."_

At first she never really believed in happy endings ever since Neal up and left her (although he didn't mean to hurt her), Graham collapsed on her, just when she thought she had another chance, and she grew up all by herself. But why else would she have found someone who was her kindred spirit? Who understood her and loved her still? Who could read her so well?

 _"Far longer than forever_

 _I'll hold you in my heart._

 _It's almost like you're here with me_

 _Although, we're far apart."_

Well, they weren't far apart physically but where they currently stood there was a canyon between them but she loved him still, no matter what the darkness did to her, she still had her love for him.

In the dark night, Killian stood on the bow of his ship, nursing his bottomless bottle of rum. He looked up at the sky, admiring the constellation Cygnus, his nightly reminder of his Swan.

 _"Far longer than forever_

 _As constant as the star._

 _I close my eyes and I am where you are"_

He closed his eyes and his memories of him and Emma played out before him.

Their first meeting, where he ended up tied to a tree for bait.

Their first adventure, climbing the beanstalk to retrieve the compass.

Their reunion, after he had shot Belle and had gotten hit by a car.

Their team up, as they set off to Neverland to find Henry.

Their first kiss, after he had saved her father's life.

Their first (and hopefully last) time travel, where they watched a love story grow, aware that theirs was also beginning.

Their first date, where it was just dinner, a quiet moment they both craved.

Their first, or rather, her first 'I love you' just before she sacrificed herself.

Unknowingly, Emma was thinking the same thing.

 _"Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise, we've an unshakeable bond."_

Yes, she believed it was unbreakable. Why else would they have gone through hell and back yet they were still standing? Granted, they were still stuck but they knew they would find a way out like always.

 _"Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond."_

Yes, he believed that it would last. He should know about lasting long since he survived through three hundred years. All that was worth it when he was with her. They did have lovers in the past but they were a part of, if not, each other's happy ending. That much he knew. All they had gone through made him love her more and more with each passing day because at the end of each battle, being with her and living to see another day was worth it.

 _"Far longer than forever,"_ Killian declared from his ship.

 _"Far longer than forever,"_ Emma declared from her house.

 _"I swear that I'll be true."_

 _"I swear that I'll be true."_

 _"I've made an everlasting vow, to find a way to you,"_ they proclaimed. Of course, they always found a way. That ran in Emma's blood. If her parents could do it, so could she. Killian was a pirate: finding and keeping treasure was his specialty. And Emma was worth more than all the treasure in the world and he would fight for her, one way or another.

 _"Far longer than forever_

 _Like no love ever known_

 _And with your love_

 _I'll never be alone,"_ They once again declared. They were alone for a long time. They were used to Fate dealing them a bad hand of cards. This was one of those hands but they weren't alone. They had David, Snow, Regina, Henry, Robin, Belle, and each other. But no one understood Emma better than Killian and the same could be said for Killian. They found what the other was looking for in each other and that made them feel good together.

 _"Far longer than forever,"_ Emma stated, once again feeling the darkness creep up on her.

 _"Much stronger than forever,"_ asserted Killian as he made his way down to his cabin.

 _"And with your love, I'll never be_

 _Alone,"_ Emma stated. Before the darkness consumed her again, she whispered, "I love you, Killian Jones."

At his cabin, Killian replayed the one time she ever stated 'I love you' to him. He voiced the words he wished he said.

"I love you too, Emma Swan."

* * *

 **Okay, if you noticed, only at night time does Emma ever reveal any emotion of regret or sadness over what has happened to her. (correct me if I'm wrong though). I just think that with Emma being the Savior, there is no way she could be completely 'snuffed out'. Plus, I agree that Killian doesn't love the Dark Swan but he loves Emma Swan. Also, yes, it's obvious they love each other but they never had an "I love you", "I love you too" dialogue and I wanted to insert in my own way here.**

 **BTW, this is in no way connected to who Emma ends up with in Mamma Mia.**


End file.
